A bible for all
|details = I have a request from the town Scholar to find out something about the Old Testament. He said something about wanting to know about the history of being translated into many languages. Please ask him directly for more details. |step1 = /From Hebrew to Greek/Seville/Scholar/ The old testament of the bible has been translated into many languages, now, but it was originally written in an old language called Hebrew. But the translations of the bibles found in each country were not made from the original Hebrew, but form the Greek translation. How did this situation end up coming about? |step2 = /Thomas can speak Hebrew/Seville/Scholar/ Investigating the history of the Hebrew language may reveal something. Start by talking to Thomas, an expert in Hebrew. You can find Thomas in Napoli. I'm counting on you. |step3 = /Blank of fifty years/Naples/Thomas Campanella/ It is said that Hebrew was lost as a result of the Babylonian exile. For half a century they left their homeland and lived in Babylon. Greek was spoken there, and the Hebrews couldn't speak their own language. What do you think happened after they lived like that for fifty years? |step4 = /A generation that does not know their homeland/Naples/Thomas Campanella/ That's right. They had children who have never seen their original homeland. A generation was created that did know their homeland, did not know its language. Being unable to understand Hebrew meant they could not read the bible, either, the source of Jewish faith. This was a big problem for them. |step5 = /Translation into Greek/Naples/Thomas Campanella/ Among the new generation many of the Jews spoke Greek. That is why they decided to translate the bible into Greek. That's all I know on the subject, but you might find more in Alexandria, the town where the translation is said to have actually been performed |step6 = /72 Elders over 72 days/Alexandria/Scholar/ You want to know the story of how the bible was translated into Greek? Very well. According to the records, the translation of the bible was performed by order of Ptolemaios 2nd. It apparently took 72 of Alexandria's elders 72 days to complete the work. |step7 = /A bible that all can read/Alexandria/Scholar/ The completed bible passed not only into the hands of Jews in each region but also started to spread among people of other religions as a book of virues. As a result, it is now used in a variety of religions. I remember hearing that the first copy made at the time is now stored in Athens. Why not go and take a look? |step8 = /Precious book found on the bookshelf/Athens/Scholar/ The old testament, written in Greek? It is on the book shelf there, so please take a look. It is a very important historical text, so please be careful with it. |stepfinal = Spread of the bible through translation/Athens/Archives/ Behind the translation of the old testament into Greek lies the sad reality of the loss of a language. However, the translation into Greek allowed people from other religions to also learn from the book. That first copy is on a book shelf in the Athens library. Go and take a look at it. |discoXP = 600 |cardXP = 300 |reportXP = 190 |reportfame = 90 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/The Wall of Language/French/1/Spanish/1 |subQ2 = quest/Another Name for Noah/Search/11/Archaeology/13/Unlock/11/Epic of Atra-Hasis |subQ3 = quest/The Fragrance of the Bible/Ecological Research/6/Biology/8/Arabic/1/Ferula gummosa |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Mesopotamia |landarea = Athens |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}